First Impressions
by sez101
Summary: Sam didn't go on the first mission why and how will that effect what she thinks of Jack and the team?
1. Before

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Captain Samantha Carter was angry, furious even. In all her career she had never been so humiliated, so embarrassed or horrified. Damn that General West, she had been working on the project for 2 years, 18 months at the pentagon making the dialling program before being transferred to Cheyenne mountain to put it in place under the command of General West.

From the very beginning he had made it clear his opinion on women in the air force, it wasn't favourable and he made sure she and the 2 other females knew it. As a scientist Sam had it double he had no time for her and when he had to spend time with her he had ogled her and made inappropriate comments but nothing that went over the line. Catherine Langford was exempt as a civilian but being a close friend to Sam had made it clear she knew what was going on and her disgust.

Today when the programme finally looked likely to get going and a new civilian was being brought it a Doctor Jackson who they believed could solve the final riddle and a Colonel O'Neill to see the military side Sam was called to General West's office.

"Captain come in take a seat" West ordered, Sam did so sitting stiffly in the chair, she didn't like West and didn't trust him at all.

"There have been calls to get you transferred back to the Pentagon" Weat said brutally, Sam's mouth opened in shock

"But Sir the Stargate has only just been open you may need me on the other side, what happens if they don't have a dialling computer" Sam pleaded, West nodded

"Well I could fight it, but why would I, one less female under my command. Female Air Force officers are only good for one thing" he leered at her making it clear what that one thing was as he mentally undressed her. Sam froze trying to clarify the situation, he wanted her to pick between the Stargate and sleeping with him. She loved the Stargate the mystery it presented and its link to the stars, she felt like it was destined to be more than an artefact and wanted to be the one to solve it but could she sell her dignity her body. As soon as she considered it she knew she couldn't but she knew there would never be enough evidence to convict him.

"I'm sure there are a lot of men who would join in. That new Colonel needs cheering up" West continued mis-judging her mood. Sam almost laughed he was actually thinking she would do it. Stiffly she stood, prepared to walk out on her dreams.

"I'll go pack to prepare for my transfer" She said, as she left she heard his words

"You'll regret this" Sam walked out the mountain hoping he was wrong.


	2. First Briefing

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Only a year later Sam had her transfer papers to go back to Stargate command, every day since they had stepped through and gone to a different planet Sam debated whether she had done the right thing or not. Her hearts said yes her head no. Now it seemed that she had another chance to go through the gate at least this time she had her God father as CO of the base she knew he wouldn't give her the same proposition that General West had. Colonel O'Neill on the other hand was included in the bargain so Sam had a good idea of what he would be like, a mini General West. The whole flight over she planned what she was going to say, she would be going through the gate and she wouldn't be taken for a mug again she would get through that gate.

"So where is he transferring from?" She heard the Colonel ask already assuming she was a man. She knew this would be a fine line between proving she could be a useful asset and insubordination but she had to play the game to get through the gate.

"She is transferring from the Pentagon." I said walking in answering Hammonds question for him, I confidently walked over to the empty seat on the table which happened to be opposite to where Colonel O'Neill was sitting

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir." I saluted him, he returned it looking slightly irritated. The man next to him spoke

"But of course you go by Sam." He asked, I laughed having expected it, in the military you had to fit in,

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid." I commented

"G.I. Joe?" he asked, the favoured one among most of the current tom boys but I was different having always wanted to go to space.

"No. Major Matt Mason." He looked confused he had no idea who that was as he turned to the man next to him I guessed these 2 were 2 of the original members that got to go through the gate so must be either Ferretti or Kawasaki

"Oh... Who?

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?" he asked enthusiastically, I smiled maybe I did have one friend or lesser enemy.

"Let's get started. Colonel?" Hammond said sounded fed up of our banter, I sat down

"Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect." O'Neill said as a dig at me.

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." I retorted

"I think what the Colonel is saying is... have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus Gs?" I smiled, remembering that time so well, still it gave me great pleasure to reply

"Yes." Was my simple response, they were all taken aback

"Well... it's way worse than that." The one next to O'Neill said

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've just been through a blizzard. Naked." I thought he was decent but now I knew they were all like that but they weren't going to get to me if in doubt techno babble

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution." I said

"Oh, here we go, another scientist. General... please." O'Neill begged

"Theoretical astrophysicist." I informed him if he was going to insult me he could at least get it right

"Which means...?" he asked, I prepared to reply but Hammond jumped in

"It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate." He told them, the 2 men chucked until O'Neill shot them a glare.

"Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time." I said emphasising the men, if I had been male a Y not an X in genes then I would have gone,

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor" O'Neill said trying to devalue my military standing, I knew it was a tactic to get me off the team

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me "Captain," not "Doctor."" I corrected him,

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order." Hammond told them,

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle." I said, reminding them I had exactly the same training as they did, having done extra course this year so nobody could challenge my place, I was now hand to hand level 3 that was black ops level and had expert marksmanship I was going on this mission.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists." I knew he liked women, like West had.

"Colonel I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" I asked hoping that he would drop it and see me for the officer I was. As Hammond lead the meeting I watched them closely, trying to work them all out. Firstly I found that Kawasaki was the one next to O'Neill and Ferretti was next to him. O'Neill spent the time looking at me as if judging me, I spent my time staring him down. He wasn't going to get anything from me, and I wanted to make sure where his eyes were wondering. I was surprised they seemed to stay on my face, but we were in the presence of Generals.

I knew one thing this mission would be interesting.


	3. Settling down

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

After I got the chance to sit down with O'Neill, after seeing him on Abydos and Chulak I didn't know what to make of him, I was so sure I had him pegged but now I was forced to re-evaluate. He looked up over his coffee cup.

"So Captain we have a problem" he said, I tensed, I found him attractive but still couldn't sell myself like that. Not for anyone.

"Sorry Sir, I told West no and my answer is still no. The Stargate may be fascinating but I won't" I said firmly, he looked surprised, shocked even. I had to admit I was still confused,

"Captain?" he questioned, I remained silent needing the time to work out what was going on.

"I just was going to say you're a good solider and an asset to SG1, just drop the attitude, I know you're a woman but I don't need reminding" he said. I blushed I had been such an idiot jumping in, I had been so confident maybe I had been wrong his actions on the mission had seemed to suggest that he was in league with West, the suggestion he would have joined in.

"Captain" he said bringing me back out of my thoughts

"What did you mean?" he asked gently. I looked away now really glad I hadn't taken West's offer.

"General West gave me a choice, the stargate program and him or the Pentagon, I chose the Pentagon" I said looking at the floor I couldn't see his expression not at the moment.

"That rat bd, he gives all male members of the Air force a bad name" O'Neill muttered, I looked up

"So that's why you were so full of attitude, because I was West's 21c and you thought I would be the same" O'Neill guessed, I could feel myself blushing even deeper

"Your name was mentioned I believe you needed cheering up, something about joining in" I remarked still looking down at the floor, there was a black spot on the carpet I fixed on.

"Firstly Captain I want you to know I wouldn't have participated in anything like that, secondly you did the right thing in refusing, thirdly I trust women to watch my 6 they have saved my life before and you are included in that" he said sincerely and I believed him.

"Thank you Sir. I am sorry that I acted that way I misjudged you" I said accepting the responsibility for my actions. He nodded

"Ok Captain lets go I hear you have a gate finding doohickey to build" he said in the joking manner I was beginning to realise wasn't an insult but the way he was.

"Yes Sir" I said hesitating I wanted to tell him what had happened with West so he didn't think I was a wimp in not reporting it, "General West died, before I could report it, heart attack. That's why Hammond was brought in to supervise the gate" I explained he nodded. We seemed to come to an agreement Jack stood up walking me to the control room. I sat at the computer

"Carter if anyone does that to you again tell me and I'll deal with it" he promised, I nodded I believed him. I might have misjudged him at first but now saw him as a good man and learnt a valuable lesson. Never judge a man by those who commanded him but on his own actions.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know this was short but I wanted to write something which explained why Sam was so prickly to begin with and this popped into my frond. _

_To clarify some reviews, thanks to everyone to gave positive or constructive reviews, this was not a dig at male officers most of whom are very honourable this was just one attempts at writing why Sam was go gung ho, I hope that clarifies things._


End file.
